Chat Room 16
by Silent Parader
Summary: "you mean, he's in love with another girl?" "you're such a bastard, jace. i can't believe you." Suck at summaries. WARNING: May contain utter nonsense. Read and Review. Hearts to those who read this. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**May contain nonsense. ;) Hope you like it.  
><strong>**Was inspired by a crazy chat wif my friend.**

* * *

><p>redhead – Clary<br>awesomeness_#1 – Jace  
>hotpink – Isabelle<br>edwardcullen – Simon  
>hate_izzy's_cooking – Alec<br>gLitzy14 – Magnus  
>super_spiderman – Max<p>

**Chat Room 16**

redhead logged in.  
>edwardcullen logged in.<br>hotpink logged in.

edwardcullen: hey. i also got a friend who's a redhead. :DD  
>hotpink: me too! xDD<br>redhead: cool. what's she like?  
>edwardcullen: redhead.<br>redhead: *rolls eyes*

hotpink logged off.  
>hotpink logged in.<p>

edwardcullen: redhead, emerald eyes, short, short-tempered, artist.  
>redhead: simon?<p>

hotpink logged off.  
>hotpink logged in.<p>

edwardcullen: …  
>edwardcullen: how did you know my name?<br>redhead: stop it, hotpink. it's getting annoying and yes, i know you're name 'cause its soo obvious. *rolls eyes*  
>hotpink: well,i need your attention. duh.<br>edwardcullen: clary?  
>hotpink: clary? where's clary?<br>redhead: right here.  
>hotpink: claryyyyy! hi!<br>redhead: erhm. hi?  
>edwardcullen: so, if you're clary, then that's izzy.<br>hotpink: ohmigosh! ohmigosh! your simon!  
>: um. yea?<br>redhead: *rolls eyes. AGAIN* isn't it obvious?  
>hotpink: just read the whole chat awhile ago, okay? geez. sorry.<p>

super_spiderman logged in.

hotpink: ooh. someone just logged on.  
>hotpink: and, er, hisher name stinks.  
>redhead: izzy!<br>edwardcullen: typical isabelle.  
>super_spiderman: isabelle?<br>hotpink: …  
>hotpink: …<br>hotpink: what?  
>super_spiderman: it's me. max.<br>hotpink: max! oh. sorryyyy! didn't actually mean that. :PP

awesomeness_#1 logged in.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.<p>

redhead: hey, edward. wanna come over today?  
>awesomess_#1: sure. *winks*<br>redhead: you're NOT edward.  
>awesomeness_#1: you're right but i'm WAY more better than HIM. *grins*<br>edwardcullen: …  
>hotpink: you're as cocky as someone i know!<br>redhead: you're jace, aren't you?  
>awesomeness_#1: yea, i am.<br>awesomeness_#1: how'd you know?  
>redhead: *rolls eyes*<br>redhead: isn't it obvious?  
>awesomeness_#1: clary.<br>edwardcullen: the one and only.  
>hotpink: hey. what happened to max?<br>awesomeness_#1: max's here?  
>hotpink: uh-huh. but he stopped typing. as to why, i don't know.<br>hotpink: max?  
>hotpink: maxxx?<br>hotpink: MAXXX?  
>hotpink: MAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXX?<br>awesomeness_#1: this is getting annoying.  
>hotpink: MAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX!<br>edwardcullen: as much as i hate to say this, i agree with you jace.  
>hotpink: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXX?<br>hotpink: HELLLLLOOOOO?  
>redhead: oh, look. she says something different.<br>redhead: i'm going offline.  
>awesomeness_#1: me too.<br>hotpink: MAXXXXXXXXX? ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT! RIGHT NOW!  
>hotpink: BY THE ANGEL, MAX. REPLY?<br>edwardcullen: uh. come on. let's go now. can't stand this annoying factor of her.

redhead logged off.  
>awesomeness_#1 logged off.<br>edwardcullen logged off.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged off.<br>super_spiderman logged off.

hotpink: MAAXXX?  
>hotpink: hey. everyone's offline!<br>hotpink: they left me. alone.  
>hotpink: even max! :'(<br>hotpink: WHAT THE-?  
>hotpink: WHO THE HELL'S HATE_IZZY'S_COOKING?<br>hotpink: aghhh! grrrrr..!  
>hotpink: you'll pay for this! :) whoever you are.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>See? Told yah it contained nonsense.<br>Sooo,**

**Read and Review.  
>PLease.<strong>

**Hearts and cookies to all those who**  
><strong>are nice enough to review.<strong>

**;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, thanks to those who reviewed.  
>As promised, here goes the hearts and cookies:<br>(P.S. They're made wif love! ;)**

**StevieRae2011**  
><strong>Simonlover (Especially made, sugar cookie w pink icing)**  
><strong>GoldenBoy Amongst the Angels<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 16<strong>

hotpink logged in.

_5 minutes after…._

gLitzy14 logged in.  
>edwardcullen logged in.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.  
>super_spiderman logged in.<p>

gLitzy14: who's super_spiderman?  
>gLitzy14: what are you? a hybrid?<br>super_spiderman: AT LAST, SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS! :))))))  
>edwardcullen: sooo. i WAS right.<br>super_spiderman: right? about what?  
>edwardcullen: you're a hybrid between superman and spiderman.<br>super_spiderman: you're correct! :DDD  
>edwardcullen: that's really AWESOME!<p>

awesomeness_#1 logged in.

super_spiderman: who do you think is best? ironman or superman?  
>edwardcullen: idrk. but i like ironman best. i mean, with all those money and intelligence. and not to mention, the hot CHICS!<br>awesomeness_#1: nerd talk. no offense max.  
>gLitzy14: i hate to break it to yah, but i definitely AGREE with jace on this one.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: yea. me three.  
>hotpink: ah-hah! i got you! :D<br>edwardcullen: got who?  
>hotpink: that guy!<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: ?  
>hotpink: you!<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: who?  
>hotpink: YOU!<br>edwardcullen: me?  
>hotpink: NOT YOU, YOU DOPE! HIM!<br>awesomeness_#1: what? ME?  
>hotpink: GAHHHHH!<br>hotpink: not the two of you, YOU IDIOTS. the guy who's NOT typing anything!  
>gLitzy14: you mean, me, isabelle?<br>gLitzy14: that's very rude of you. i have a name, you know. and it's magnus. magnus bane, the fantastic.  
>hotpink: nooo, magnus! NOT YOU! it's the guy who's user name's '.<br>gLitzy14: you mean-

hate_izzy's_cooking logged off.

edwardcullen: he just logged off.  
>awesomeness_#1: yes, bloodsucker, state the obvious. *rolls eyes*<br>edwardcullen: *shrugs*  
>edwardcullen: speaking of 'rolling eyes', where's clary?<br>gLitzy14: rolling eyes? what's that got to do with our favorite redhead?  
>edwardcullen: she keeps rolling her eyes and she's really good with it, contraire to her abilities to raise an eyebrow.<br>gLitzy14: figures.  
>super_spiderman: hey, guys. alec and i need to go outside to buy some food at Taki's, okay?<br>hotpink: sure. bring me some chocolate shake, 'kay?  
>super_spiderman: yea.<br>awesomeness_#1: and order me some pork chow.  
>super_spiderman: yea. yea. bye!<p>

super_spiderman logged off.

hotpink: i just realized something.  
>edwardcullen: what?<br>hotpink: i was talking to alec two days ago about his username while i was cooking. i told him to taste my soup and he said no. but i forced him to. and then, he began screaming at me. he asked me why do i hate him so much and it was really hard for him since i try to kill him everyday. but i don't! i was just cooking for you guys.  
>edwardcullen: …<br>gLitzy14: logging off.  
>awesomness_#1: figures.<p>

edwardcullen logged off.  
>gLitzy14 logged off.<br>awesomeness_#1 logged of.

hotpink: huh?  
>hotpink: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HUH?<br>hotpink: GUYYYSSSS!  
>hotpink: COME BACK!<br>hotpink: HELLLOOOO?  
>hotpink: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review. ;)<br>Will be updating very soon.  
>Promise! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for those who wanted me to update soon.  
>Hearts and Cookies for:<strong>

**lilianneherondale (will be. i promise!)  
>Too Lazy Too Sign In (in the end it will be. :] )<br>StevieRae2011 (ikr. she's always left alone. xDD)  
>GoldenBoy Amongst the Angels (thanks. ;DD)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 16<br>**

jacob_black's_sister88 logged in.  
>edwardcullen logged in.<p>

jacob_black's_sister88: hey, edward!  
>edwardcullen: shouldn't we be enemies?<br>edwardcullen: wait. jacob has a sister?  
>jacob_black's_sister88: we don't necessarily need to be enemies. i mean, i'm just his sister and his enemies aren't my problem.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: annnndddd 'sides, i have a friend who's totally so dif from me but we're still friends. :)))  
>jacob_black's_sister88: yea, i am. *winks* ;)<br>edwardcullen: me too. i also have a friend like that. :)  
>edwardcullen: hahaha. lol. you're so comical.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: :)

hotpink logged in.

edwardcullen: hey. :)  
>hotpink: :D<br>jacob_black's_sister88: soooo….  
>hotpink: kewl! you're jacob's sister!<br>hotpink: he's HOT. i mean, jacob.  
>jacob_black's_sister88: ikr. :DDD<br>edwardcullen: *rolls eyes*

edwardcullen logged off.

hotpink: hmph. he's just jealous.  
>jacob_black's_sister88: who?<br>hotpink: simon  
>jacob_black's_sister88: oh! so THAT was simon. that was why… huh.<br>hotpink: huh?

gLitzy14 logged in.  
>awesomeness_#1 logged in.<br>gLitzy14 logged off.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.<br>gLitzy14 logged in.

hotpink: magnus. why do you keep on doing that. it's irritating.  
>gLitzy14: no, honey. it's irritating being on the same chat room with jace.<br>hotpink: you're right.  
>hotpink: like. like.<br>awesomeness_#1: deny all you want, magnus. but i know, deep inside, you want this hotness.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: …<br>jacob_black's_sister88: so, wait. let me straighten this up. hotpink's isabelle. edwardcullen is simon. awesomeness_#1's jace. gLitzy14 is magnus (figures.) and hate_izzy's_cooking is –i'm guessing- alec.

einjhelz13 logged in.  
>edwardcullen logged in.<p>

edwardcullen: bingo. you're right. and you're maia. :)  
>awesomeness_#1: and don't forget super_spiderman.<br>edwardcullen: he's max.  
>jacob_black's_sister88: oooh. cool. hybrid, right?<br>edwardcullen: *grins* yes.  
>hotpink: ahem.<br>awesomeness_#1: jealous, aren't we?  
>hotpink: beh. :P<br>hotpink: no, i am NOT.  
>gLitzy14: whatever you say, isabelle.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: oh, but wait. who's einjhelz13?  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: uhhh. who do we know that likes angels? and *shivers* 13?<br>hotpink: idk. *thoughtful*  
>gLitzy14: ik many people who loves angels or the number 13. but i have never known someone who loves both angels AND 13.<br>edwardcullen: me too.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: jace?<br>awesomeness_#1: …  
>hotpink: well?<br>awesomness_#1: why don't you ask her?  
>hotpink: good idea.<br>hotpink: huh?  
>hotpink: wait. how'd you know she's a she?<br>awesomeness_#1: *rolls eyes* go figure.  
>hotpink: hmph. fine.<br>hotpink: einjhelz13, hey. ah. who are you?

einjhelz13 logged off.

hotpink: hey! she logged off.  
>awesomeness_#1: i understand why.<p>

awesomeness_#1 logged off.

hotpink: huh? what? whyyyy?  
>gLitzy14: *shakes head* poor einjhelz13<p>

gLitzy14 logged off.

hotpink: hey! stop logging off!  
>hotpink: you can't just do this to me. that's sooo rude, you know.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: *shrugs* already did.

hate_izz'y_cooking logged off.

hotpink: what the-? ALEC!  
>edwardcullen: bye.<br>hotpink: Simon Lewis. don't you dare.  
>edwardcullen: sorry.<p>

edwardcullen logged off.  
>jacob_black's_sister88 logged off.<p>

hotpink: i can't believe this!  
>hotpink: they DID it to me. AGAIN. 3 times in a row.<br>hotpink: hmph. next time, i'll LET them TASTE my fury!  
>hotpink: speaking of 'taste', i'll bake pie.<p>

hotpink logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<br>Thanks!**

**I'll double the price.**  
><strong>2 cookies, a hug and one big cake full of love!<strong>  
><strong>for those who review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**There have been revisions for the  
>previous chapters.<br>(Not that major anyway.  
>Just wif the cookie-giving thing.) <strong>

**2 cookies, a hug, and one big cake full of love to:  
>Lol<br>idrk as long as theres pie (you'll see.)  
>StevieRae2011<br>ROTFLOL  
>funkyhats (i'll keep that in mind. ;)<br>Arya Islanzadisdaughter (haha. ikr.)  
>Rockyrocks919 (thank you for the enthusiasm.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 16<strong>

gLitzy14 logged in.

gLitzy14: oh, good. nobody's here.  
>gLitzy14: he-he-he makes me say ah. baby, ah. baby, say ah. yea. ah. oh, yea. baby!<br>gLitzy14: that was boring. hmmm…  
>gLitzy14: ik!<br>gLitzy14: i'm on the right track baby i was born this way. lalalalalalalala..

edwardcullen logged in.

gLitzy14: cause baby i was born this way.  
>edwardcullen: …<br>edwardcullen: this is disturbing. i need to go see a councilor.

edwardcullen logged off.

gLitzy14: oh. didn't see him. *blushes*  
>gLitzy14: oh, well. i'll just go continue.<p>

hotpink logged in.

gLitzy14: made a wrong turn, once or twice. got my wayyy out. blood and fire. bad decisions, that's alright. welcome tooo MY silly life.  
>hotpink: OH<br>hotpink: MY  
>hotpink: ANGEL<br>hotpink: !  
>hotpink: O.o<br>gLitzy14: mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>hotpink: he's going all out EMO.<br>hotpink: need to escape. RIGHT NOWWW!

hotpink logged off.

gLitzy14: okaayyyy. didn't see that coming.  
>gLitzy14: i really need to log in a dif chat room next time i do this. =.=<p>

_2 minutes later…_

gLitzy14: well…..  
>gLitzy14: this is really awkward.<br>gLitzy14: and boring.  
>gLitzy14: nobody's been online now.<br>gLitzy 14: should i?  
>gLitzy14: i shouldn't<br>gLitzy14: should.  
>gLitzy14: not.<br>gLitzy14: should.  
>gLitzy14: not.<p>

hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.

hate_izzy's_cooking: hey.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: ….<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: i see that you're busy, being at war with yourself and all.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: bye.<p>

hate_izzy's_cooking logged off.

gLitzy14: alec! WAIT!  
>gLitzy14: *sigh*<br>gLitzy14: well, THAT went well.  
>gLitzy 14: shouldn't have done that.<p>

_10 minutes later…_

gLitzy14: nobody's here. soooo maybe i could go continue what i was doing awhile ago.  
>gLitzy14: wait. i should wait more.<p>

_5 minutes later…_

gLitzy14: coast is clear.  
>gLitzy14: YESS!<br>gLitzy14: i make them good girls go baddd.  
>gLitzy14: i make them good girls go baddd.<p>

awesome_#1 logged in.  
>einjhelz13 logged in.<br>edwardcullen logged in.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.<br>jacob_black's_sister88 logged in.  
>hotpink logged in.<br>super_spiderman logged in.

gLitzy14: you were hanging in the corner with your 5 bestfriends. you heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist.  
>gLitzy14: i make them good girls go bad<br>gLitzy14: i make them good girls go  
>gLitzy14: good girls go bad<br>gLitzy14: good girls go bad  
>gLitzy14: good girls go<br>hotpink: MAX, LOG OFF!  
>super_spiderman: but-<br>awesomeness_#1: GO!

super_spiderman logged off.

jacob_black's_sister88: one word: DISTURBING.  
>edwardcullen: ik.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: …

jacob_black's_sister88 logged off.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged off.<p>

edwardcullen: good thing, clary's not here.  
>eihjhelz13: …<br>awesomeness_#1: you just don't know.  
>edwardcullen: ? :s<p>

einjhelz13 logged off.  
>awesomeness_#1 logged off.<p>

hotpink: simon!

hotpink logged off.  
>edwardcullen logged off.<p>

gLitzy14: …  
>gLitzy14: *slaps himself*<p>

gLitzy14 logged off.

**Thank you for reading.  
>Uhmm..unto the next chapter then. ;)<strong>

**Same price as always:  
>2 cookies<br>a hug  
><strong>**one big cake full of love  
><strong>

**'Kay. PLease REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooh. Thanks so much for the reviews guys.  
>Especially you, 1261aLisSa94.<br>*applause for her.* :)**

**Drum role please. *drums***  
><strong>6 cookies, a hug and a cake full of love are rewarded to:<strong>

**StevieRae2011 (Wow. You're at school and reviewing me. Thanks! It's greatly appreciated. Welcome, btw. :DD)**  
><strong>Lol (thank you! 3)<strong>  
><strong>GoldenBoy Amongst the Angels<strong>  
><strong>1261aLisSa94 (here's the specially made chocolate chip cookies, no nuts and devil cake, as promised.<br>hope you like it. ;)) thanks.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 16<strong>

super_spiderman logged in.  
>jacob_black's_sister88 logged in.<p>

jacob_black's_sister88: hi!  
>super_spiderman: hey.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: you must be max? isabelle's little brother?  
>super_spiderman: yea.<p>

edwardcullen logged in.  
>hotpink logged in.<p>

super_spiderman: hey, iz. simon.  
>hotpink: hey. :DD<br>edwardcullen: hey to you too.

gLitzy14 logged in.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.<p>

hotpink: hey, mag.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: what about me?<br>hotpink: what about you?  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: you didn't say hi to me. why?<br>hotpink: annoying username.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: but YOU said to make up a username that says it all.<br>hotpink: DOES IT? :||  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: yea. sure, it is. i mean, i really hate your cooking and it says what i truly feel. hate. your. cooking.<br>edwardcullen: …

einjhelz13 logged in.  
>awesomeness_#1 logged in.<p>

gLitzy14: the gang's all here.  
>super_spiderman: except clary.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: what's her username?  
>edwardcullen: redhead.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: cute. like what alec said, it says it all. ;P  
>hotpink: i still don't know her name.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: why don't you talk to her. huh?  
>hotpink: hi!<br>hotpink: uhm. soo..what's your name? i'm isabelle but you could call me izzy.  
>hotpink: age? me: 16<br>hotpink: fave color? obviously it's pink.  
>hotpink: fave movie? mine's twilight. :DD<br>hotpink: fave num? wait. nvm that. ik yours. its 13.

_11 question later…_

hotpink: THAT'S IT.  
>hotpink: why don't you answer me?<br>hotpink: i've asked you 16-  
>edwardcullen: 17<br>hotpink: -17 questions already and you haven't ONCE answered ANY of it.  
>awesomeness_#1: hi.<br>einjhelz13: hey. :)  
>awesomeness_#1: come on. i'll buy you some ice cream. ;)<br>einjhelz13: sure. :D

awesomness_#1 logged off.  
>einjhelz13 logged off.<p>

hate_izzy's_cooking: huh.  
>edwardcullen: yea. huh.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: that was weird.  
>gLitzy14: maybe jace knows her. i mean, he was the one who said she was female, right? why don't you ask him, iz? so you could stop flooding the chat room with stupid questions.<br>hotpink: you're right! max come with me.  
>jacob_black's_sister88: me too.<br>edwardcullen: yea. i'm coming too!

hotpink logged off.  
>super_spiderman logged off.<br>jacob_black's_sister88 logged off.  
>edwardcullen logged off.<p>

hate_izzy's_cooking: soooo….

gLitzy14 logged off.

hate_izzy's_cooking: right. can't miss what THEY'RE doing.

hate_izzy's_cooking logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<br>You guys really make my day.  
>Lots of love and have a nice day!<strong>

**I'll update soon.**  
><strong>Promise.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**P.S. Next chap will be the ending.  
>But if you'd like a sequel...well, just<br>answer a poll at my prof. ;)**

**Btw, you can add me at fb:  
>f a l l e n . a n g e l z 1 3 y.c.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

***Drum roll*  
>The last chap.<strong>

**I just noticed somethin'.**  
><strong>I forgot that I hadn't put any disclaimer whatsoever<strong>  
><strong>in this story. So, I admit to own nothing of this<strong>  
><strong>great epic work that CC made.<strong>

**Cookies, hug and cake to:**  
><strong>afasdjkf (haha. maybe, maybe not. ;)) )<strong>  
><strong>StevieRae2011 (Aww, you're welcome! Yeah, go vote! Thanks!)<strong>  
><strong>Lol (thanks so much. :)) I will. Pls vote.)<strong>  
><strong>1261aLisSa94 (*smiles sheepishly* you reviewed devils and i thought...Lol.<strong>  
><strong>so sorry for the mistake. specially made delish cake and<strong>  
><strong>chocolate chip cookies to you. you bet he knows. ;D)<strong>  
><strong>Crazy Otaku Fangirl (wow. really love you're username. i used to call<strong>  
><strong>myself that. haha. i'm pretty sure your guess is as good as mine.<strong>  
><strong>really? what fanfic is that? i used to be so addicted wif bleach.)<strong>

**Please vote on the poll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 16<strong>

hotpink logged in.  
>edwardcullen logged in.<p>

edwardcullen: hey.

hate_izzy's_cooking logged in.

hate_izzy's_cooking: oi, iz. about-

super_spiderman logged in.  
>jacob_black's_sister88 logged in.<br>gLitzy14 logged in.

jacob_black's_sister88: so, isabelle. what happe-  
>gLitzy14: what's the latest news, isabelle?<br>edwardcullen: hey. i was here first.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: but i asked FIRST.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: but you DIDN'T continue. *smirks*  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: you too.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: never said i didn't.  
>gLitzy14: now, now, children. i'm the most MATURE.<br>edwardcullen: you mean, oldest.  
>gLitzy14: EXCUSE ME?<br>edwardcullen: you may be excused.  
>gLitzy14: don't TEST me, vampire. you may wake up under the sea one day, swimming with the fishes.<br>edwardcullen: *shivers*  
>gLitzy14: anybody else?<br>_  
>everybody says no. (got tired typing. hehe.)<em>

gLitzy14: isabelle?  
>hotpink: well, it started….<p>

_**Flashback  
><strong>_Isabelle's POV

I stormed out of my room. Max on my heels –not literally of course. He was following me. Well, tried to. I was angry. Angry at Jace for doing that. I mean, he loved Clary and Clary loved him back. But now, he was dating that girl God knows where.

As we got out of the institute, I saw Simon, Alec, Magnus and Maia coming towards me.

"Soo…?" Magnus asked, studying his nails. "Ideas?"

"We should split," I ordered them. "Magnus with Alec. Maia and Max. Simon, you're with me." He nodded. We split up.

I was walking faster with my heels clicking each step. Simon, even though a vampire, was trying to keep up. I guess, anger really does fuel us with energy. Or he might just be thirsty. Simon doesn't like blood. I understand that fact.

I turned to a corner, where the park was and then, I saw _him. _And _her. _They were holding hands and as promised, were eating ice cream. He looked happy, laughing with her. Their backs facing me. Simon was nowhere to be seen.

Jace was wearing his favorite black jacket, jeans and snickers while she wore a hoodie, which she used to cover her head. Her skirt had shown some long legs even though she was a bit smaller than Jace. And wearing those knee high snickers added to the spark.

I guess, I know why Jace was dating her. She was making him _laugh. _Which _only _Clary could do. She was also pretty, with the porcelain skin and all.

My heart sunk. The girl went up to her tippy toes to kiss Jace. And he obliged. His arms winding around her waist. Clary's going to be hurt. Really hurt. I just can't believe Jace could do this. I shook my head. Poor Clary. Poor girl.

On the contrary, when the girl turned, I now understood why Jace was dating her on the first place. Not just because she was making him laugh nor a good kisser. Or because she was pretty. But because he loved her. Loved her so much than anything and anyone.

_**End of Flashback**_

Jacob_black's_sister88: you mean, he's in love with another girl?  
>hotpink: uhhh-<p>

einjhelz13 logged in.  
>awesomeness_#1 logged in.<p>

awesomeness_#1: hey, babe.  
>einjhelz13: hey to you too, hot stuff. ;")<br>edwardcullen: what is your effin problem, jace?  
>awesomeness_#1: what?<br>edwardcullen: i'm going to effin KILL you, HERONDALE!  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: you're such a bastard, jace. i can't believe you.<br>awesomeness_#1: what the hell? what did i do this time?  
>edwardcullen: do? DO?<br>hotpink: simon-  
>edwardcullen: don't try to cover up for him, isabelle.<br>hotpink: what? no. i am not-  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: he's right, iz. jace was wrong. he's such an asshole.<br>super_spiderman: jace…i can't believe you!  
>einjhelz13: …<br>jacob_black's_sister88: and you! you are such a -  
>gLitzy14: don't you even DARE continue that, maia.<br>jacob_black's_sister88: huh? what do you mean?  
>gLitzy14: isabelle isn't finished with her story. not just yet.<br>edwardcullen: but she-  
>gLitzy14: isn't finished. the important part's about to come.<p>

_sure..yea..yea..fine…alright was all they said. (i was tired. AGAIN.)_

hotpink: and when she turned around, i saw some strands of red hair fall out from the hoodie, cascading down her face. enchanting emerald eyes shown as she smiled at him. she looked familiar. yes, she did. it was clary.  
>edwardcullen: …<br>einjhelz13: so this was what you've been bantering about?  
>einjhelz13: me dating jace?<br>gLitzy14: no, honey. they thought jace was cheating on you.  
>edwardcullen: but the username and the….<br>edwardcullen: nvm.  
>einjhelz13: well?<p>

_everyone said sorry to jace. and maia to clary for almost saying something not- er-nice._

einjhelz13: that's nice. everything's settled.  
>edwardcullen: i still don't understand why you changed your username.<br>einjhelz13: well, we're nephil.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: that answers the angel thing and the 13?<br>einjhelz13: uhh. *blushes* there's 13 people who i care about. jace, simon, isabelle, alec, max, magnus, maia, mom, luke, amatis, robert, maryse and jonathan.  
>awesomeness_#1: jonathan?<br>einjhelz13: even though, he's evil. i still love him as my brother.  
>einjhelz13: or would you rather be the brother?<br>awesomeness_#1: uhh. i'll just stay being the boyfriend. 'kay?  
>super_spiderman: but why weren't you, you know, replying like the others.<br>gLitzy14: i can answer that. she was ANNOYED by all the ruckus.  
>einjhelz13: true that! :)<p>

THE END..:)

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, that's the end.<br>Tell me whatcha think.  
>PM me or Review.<strong>

**But review's cool-er. ;)**

**Add me in fb, 'skay?**  
><strong>I put out my email at the latter chap.<strong>  
><strong>Hearts and hugs to you all.<strong>

**I'll be giving out the cookies, the hugs and cake**  
><strong>next chap which is an AN about the** **sequel and what-nots.**

**Go to my prof and answer the poll please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, just a reminder,  
><span>PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!<span>**

**I really have to know if I should or should not**  
><strong>make a sequel. Much needed your<strong>  
><strong>decision. Thanks you!<strong>

**Btw, cookies, hug and cake to:**  
><strong>lilianneherondale (Ne, would you like to have a sequel?)<strong>  
><strong>Lol (do you really want me to continue?)<strong>  
><strong>Tinker2point0<strong>  
><strong>1261aLisSa94<strong>  
><strong>StevieRae2011 (Aww..me too. Pls vote on the poll.)<strong>

**YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY LET ME KNOW**  
><strong>IF I HAVE TO WRITE A SEQUEL.<strong>  
><strong>SOOO, YEA. ;))<strong>

**Thanks for reading this story!**  
><strong>Ja!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack!**  
><strong>I'm so sorry, guys.<strong>  
><strong>Entirely my stupid chaotic school's fault.<strong>  
><strong>Damn.<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, Sequel's up.<strong>

**Hope you read it. :)))**

**Lots of love to everyone. ;)**

**"Don't tell me."**


End file.
